Alpha y Omega
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Una proposición descabellada y una prueba que Matsuno Kuusuke no podrá pasar sin cuestionar todo en su vida...
1. Parte 1

**Alpha y Omega**

**(Max x Handa)**

**Parte 1**

(Casa de Matsuno Kuusuke)

Eso parecía ser un cuarto normal… un cuarto común y corriente, de cualquier muchacho de secundaria… con una cama, una mesa de noche con una lámpara… un estante donde podía verse algunos cuadernos y un balón de fútbol… algunos posters en una pared… y en un perchero un sombrero con forma de gato y que terminaba en una especie de trenzas… con cambios de color que iba del naranja claro hacia el turquesa y se iban repitiendo unas cuantas ocasiones en el diseño, junto a otro sombrero en forma de gato, que era blanco en su totalidad, y con encajes de flores naranjas, turquesas y amarillas claro en el mismo.

En el piso de esa habitación, se encontraba tirado como si fuera algo que ya se recogería a posteriori, un uniforme amarillo con turquesa… pero que no era el típico uniforme formal de Instituto… nada de eso, era un uniforme deportivo que tenía escrito en donde iría la solapa el término "Raimon".

Pero desde ya eso era algo raro… raro ver que a juzgar por ese gorro, al ser ese el cuarto de Matsuno Kuusuke, o "Max", como le decían sus amigos… era raro ver a ese muchacho sin su gorro característico.

Y es que no lo necesitaba, porque estaba tirado en su cama, enterrado su rostro en la almohada blanca que usaba para dormir. Pero no estaba durmiendo… no tenia las sábanas puestas sobre su cuerpo, no se había cambiado de ropa… ni siquiera usaba su gorro de dormir… era claro que ese muchacho no estaba dormido.

El aire en esa habitación se podía sentir pesado… y se oían como lamentos que rompían el aire de vez en cuando…

- Handa… idiota… Handa…

Estaba furioso, porque había tenido que pagar una buena parte de sus ahorros para enterarse de algo que su propio amigo Handa Shinichi le pudo haber dicho en persona… no… no estaba furioso por el dinero, total, eso lo robó de sus padres… ¡Era el secreto! ¡Era el secreto que Handa no confiase en él!

Tenía un papel que tenía la noticia que lo devastaba:

"_**Hospital General de Inazuma – Departamento de Oncología**_

_**Paciente: Handa Shinichi**_

_**Diagnóstico: Se ha observado un carcinoma de Timo, con compromiso parcial de la Tiroides. La Resonancia Magnética ha indicado un…"**_

A Max no le importaba un pepino los detalles de la Resonancia, sólo se quedaba con lo importante del informe. Su amigo Handa… su mejor amigo… tenía cáncer. Y eso lo enfurecía… no sólo el hecho de que a Handa le quedaría poco… sino el secreto, que su amigo no confiara en él.

Se supone que si eran amigos… que si ese castaño pasaba tiempo con él desde que ingresó a la Secundaria Raimon… se lo diría…

¿Y si Handa no se lo dijo por miedo a preocuparlo? El orgullo de Max no le dejó pensar en esa posibilidad… pero es que era más doloroso el saberlo por sobornar a un empleado descontento del Hospital Inazuma que por su propio amigo. Si Handa se lo hubiera dicho… pues los dos hubieran llorado tal vez, Max lo hubiera consolado y luego irían a hacer todas esas cosas que los adolescentes deberían hacer pero los adultos dicen que son perniciosas: Tomar, fumar… y quien sabe algo más. Eran deportistas, sabían que eso era algo malo… pero tiempo era lo que menos tenían… porque hay realidades más allá del fútbol.

- Handa idiota… - decía Max con los ojos vidriosos de tanto llorar en silencio - ¿Acaso no confiabas en mí? ¿Acaso crees que por tener un maldito sombrero de gato no puedo ayudarte?

Max vio que en su mesa de noche, cerca de la lámpara estaba su teléfono móvil. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su polo y tomo el teléfono y exploró la lista de contactos… necesitaba ayuda… alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a ver a Handa.

Y entonces recordó que una vez, había oído que el padre de Gouenji era médico. Asi que si quería una opinión médica tenia que llamar a ese delantero, para que le haga el contacto con su padre… porque aunque Handa fuera un idiota por no decírselo, Max seguía siendo su amigo… tenía que ayudarlo… tenía que hacer que pase mas tiempo con él…

Max tomó el móvil y marcó a Gouenji. El sonido de los timbrazos se hacía eterno… uno… dos… tres… cuatro timbrazos… y el número seguía timbrando…

"_**- El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera de cobertura…"**_

- Joder… - masculló Max. Tiempo era lo que menos podía perder en una situación como esa – Intentó entonces marcar a su capitán… a Endou, porque sabía que donde estaba él, tendría que estar Gouenji.

Volvió a timbrar… y los timbrazos parecieron eternos.

"_**- El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera de cobertura…"**_

- Jodeeer…

Max tiró el teléfono por un lado y volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada. Se sentía frustrado… no sólo porque su amigo Handa se moría, sino porque parecía que su otrora Capitán, se había olvidado de que sus ex jugadores tenían necesidad de su apoyo moral… Max sentía… algo como llamarse rencor, porque necesita apoyo… y su propio ex capitán no se lo daba…

- Si Mamoru no nos va ayudar… rayos… ¿Porqué tuvo que ser Handa? ¡Diablos! Handa… tú… no te mereces esto… ¿Acaso nuestro capitán no nos ayudará? Justo cuando lo necesitamos… necesitamos al capitán ahora… ¿Endou… acaso nos ayudarás?

- No… - dijo una voz seca resonando en el cuarto.

Matsuno se sorprendió de que alguien mas esté en su habitación y de un brinco saltó de su cama y se puso a la defensiva. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo logró entrar?

Miró a todos lados pero no lograba identificar la fuente de ese sonido. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, en general estaba ansioso, y con adrenalina corriendo por su sangre por si se presentaba algo que él tuviera que enfrentar.

Y en ese momento lo vió. Era un sujeto vestido con un traje bastante raro y de pelo rosado. Lo miraba en silencio… Matsuno supuso que ese sujeto era el que había hablado.

- Endou Mamoru no va a ayudarlos…

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Alpha… - dijo el extraño – Matsuno Kuusuke, ¿cierto?

- ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Cómo haz entrado aquí?

- De donde yo vengo, sus puertas y cerraduras no son límites para cumplir nuestra misión…

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Vengo a cumplir una misión. Matsuno Kuusuke, necesito la ubicación actual de Endou Mamoru.

- ¿Quieres saber donde está el capitán? ¡No! ¿Porqué tendría que decírselo a una persona tan rara como tú… ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Tengo una misión… la destrucción del Fútbol. Esa es la misión a la que fui encomendado.

- ¿Destruir el fútbol? ¡No digas tonterías!

- La destrucción del fútbol… ese deporte que causa la miseria de la humanidad…

- ¡Estás demente!

Matsuno se convenció que ese ser era un ente hostil, porque primero, hablaba mal del deporte que a él le gustaba y sobre todo porque decía algo tan absurdo como que su misión era ubicar a su capitán, algo que viniendo de un tipo que quería destruir el fútbol, era a claras luces un riesgo elevado al que no podía exponerlo.

- Matsuno Kuusuke… ¿Te gustaría saber que es lo que provoca la confianza en el soccer?

- ¿Eh?

Alpha sacó una especie de botón o circulo de mediano tamaño, como una tapa de un balde de pintura, con un botón que presionó, convirtiéndose en una especie de esfera o balón de fútbol de colores y lo disparó hacia Matsuno.

- Modo de transporte…

El balón brilló como una explosión y entonces transportó a Matsuno y Alpha, cegándolos en el proceso con ese intenso brillo. Cuando la luz se fue apagando, Matsuno pudo ver donde estaban… en una escuela secundaria.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el momento en el que verás… que el soccer no cambia nada.

Había un gran grupo de estudiantes vestidos todos de negro en el campo de fútbol de Raimon, mientras que se podía ver una especie de tabladillo donde antes estaba uno de los arcos y sobre ese tabladillo estaba el Director de Raimon junto a un féretro decorado por múltiples flores y una bandera con el símbolo de Raimon.

- El dolor… de perder a un miembro de la familia de Raimon… es algo que no puedo describir sin que se rompa un poco mi pecho… sentir… que los caídos… no importa la situación, siguen siendo los miembros de Raimon. Este… es un buen soldado que perdió la lucha, no por torpeza o debilidad, sino porque el enemigo fue mayor… el enemigo fue más poderoso que él… aunque presentó buena lucha… Handa Shinichi… tus amigos… tu escuela… no te olvidaremos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Matsuno asustado.

- Handa Shinichi… perdió la vida, por ese cáncer tiroideo… y nadie pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo… porque ese era su destino… - respondió Alpha.

- ¿Mi amigo ha muerto y tienes las agallas de mofarte de él? - Matsuno hizo el ademán de golpear a Alpha, levantando su puño.

- No… - dijo Alpha deteniéndolo – No es una burla… es mostrarte… el destino… que no puede ser cambiado… que es inexorable.

- ¡Basta, basta! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué diablos quieres con el capitán y con Handa? ¡Responde!

- Soy Alpha… de Protocolo Omega… mi misión es sencilla… destruir el fútbol… porque nuestros Jefes del Futuro, dicen que es un peligro… es básicamente cambiar el destino de la humanidad.

Matsuno dio una risotada.

- ¿O sea, que mi amigo muera es un destino inexorable, y tu estupidez de destruir el fútbol es cambiar el destino? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿¡Acaso tu haz matado a Handa?

- No… - dijo Alpha – No he matado a nadie de tu época... pero vengo a proponerte que negocies conmigo…

- ¿Y qué diablos podría negociar contigo?

- La vida de Handa… - dijo Alpha.

- ¡Jajajajajaa! ¿Cómo voy a negociar su vida si me haz mostrado que está muerto? ¡Idiota!

- Mis Jefes pueden autorizar que su destino cambie.

Matsuno se quedo helado. ¿Sus Jefes? ¿Acaso estaba viendo a un ente que podía controlar el futuro y el destino? ¿Acaso estaba ante un mensajero de Dios? Sólo Dios era el único que podía cambiar el destino… o al menos eso es lo que siempre él creyó. El hombre no podía cambiar el destino… porque era hombre… un ente limitado, imperfecto que no podía hacer esas cosas.

- ¿Puedes… salvar a Handa?

- ¿No querías preguntar quien era?

- Mira… me da igual… que seas un ángel, un demonio, un alienígena o algún humano que vino del futuro o de algún otro maldito lado… pero si puedes… cambiar el destino de Handa… yo…

- Matsuno Kuusuke, justo como el Jefe informó… esa es tu debilidad.

Matsuno se convencía en su interior que ese tipo podría ser un ángel o un mensajero de Dios. Sólo Dios podía conocer el interior de las personas. Pero estaba claro que un ser superior no podría ser tan arrogante… ese no era un ángel… era un mensajero del demonio… porque a final de cuentas el demonio se presentó como ángel vestido de luz.

- Si… es más que un amigo… - dijo Matsuno - ¿Puedes salvarlo?

- Sólo si escucho el motivo de porqué quieras salvarlo. Muchos pedirían por su vida primero…

- Handa… yo… él es un amigo… - dijo Matsuno como sintiéndose humillado – Siempre fuimos amigos… pero fue hasta hace 1 año… que yo... empecé a sentir… algo…

- ¿Algo mayor que la amistad?

- Sentía que… Handa… era dejado de lado… que necesitaba de alguien que lo guiara en como ser un miembro de Raimon… que no acabase como Kageno… que no sea una sombra…

- O sea, que estabas enamorado de tu amigo…

- ¡No, no es eso, idiota! – dijo Matsuno sonrojado – Sólo es que…

- ¿Entonces porqué te sonrojas? Si no es algo de lo que debieras avergonzarte…

- Yo… es que…

Matsuno tragó en seco considerando que ese ser llamado Alpha podía leer en su psique más claro que en el agua clara. En pocos minutos había descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de ese mediocampista… algo que había incluso ocultado al propio Handa… que en el fondo estaba atraído por él… por amistad o por deseo, no importaba, pero Matsuno estaba atraído por Handa.

- Vale… - dijo resignado – Si… Handa… lo quiero más que como un amigo… así que te digo… ¿Puedes salvarlo?

- Puedo salvarlo… puedo cambiar el destino… - dijo Alpha – Pero tu tienes que darme algo a cambio… tienes que "vender" tu espíritu de Raimon.

- Estás diciendo… ¿Qué le tengo que vender mi alma al demonio?

- Es algo que tu gente pensaría…

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿La ubicación de Endou?

- No quiero la ubicación… sólo quiero que su vida tenga fin… - respondió Alpha.

Matsuno tragó en seco. ¿Acaso… estaba diciendo que quería matar a Endou?

- ¿Te… refieres… a matarlo…?

- Que sea su sangre sobre los balones de fútbol que ensució…

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?

- ¿Tengo que mostrarte cómo el fútbol de ese chico maldijo a toda una generación?

Matsuno seguía mirando retadoramente a Alpha mientras la escena que era el funeral de Handa seguía como congelada en el recuerdo del tiempo, petrificada como en tonos grises y sepias de lo que sería un homenaje a ese chico de Raimon que tal vez nadie conocía con tanta exactitud.

- Aunque parezca arrogante… sip, porque no sé que tiene que ver eso con lo que dices…

- Muy bien, te mostraré como puede destruirse varias vidas… - dijo tirando un balón hacia Matsuno, el balón que brillaba.

- Modo de Transporte…

Un brillo intenso los cegó y aparecieron dentro de un closet, en una habitación oscura.

- Habla sin miedo… no nos oirán… - dijo Alpha.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en una de las habitaciones del Fútbol Frontera Internacional…

- ¡¿Eh?

- Así es, estas en la habitación No. 10, del portero suplente de Inazuma Japón, Yuuki Tachimukai. Escucha con atención, Matsuno Kuusuke.

Alpha guardó silencio y se pudo oír la voz dentro de la habitación. Ellos no podían ver nada, solo podían ver ligeramente luces y oscuridad por las rendijillas del armario.

- Aún… no es perfecto… aún no puedo… lograrlo. Endou-san… yo…

Matsuno se sorprendió. Ese ruido… esos lamentos… él los conocía. No… no era que conociera a ese portero suplente… pero por Handa conocía esa clase de lamentos… y lo que significaban…

- Tsunami-san… Endou-san… yo… ni siquiera sé… porque estoy… en la selección… yo… soy un portero debilucho que… Endou-san… ayúdame… quiero ser fuerte… pero no puedo… no sé como…

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – dijo Matsuno - ¡Deja esta farsa de una vez…!

- ¿Eso acaso no complace tu deseo de curiosidad, Matsuno Kuusuke?

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Nunca me convencerás que Endou es un mal capitán!

- No veo que entiendas… - dijo Alpha – De todos modos… no puedo desperdiciar tiempo en viajes sin sentido… así que lo diré directamente…

Alpha tomó el balón y lo volvió a activar:

- Modo de Transporte…

La luz brilló cegando a los dos personajes y los puso en el campo de juego de Raimon de noche, una noche donde brillaban las estrellas, la luna y los grillos se lamentaban. Matsuno estaba parado frente a una portería y Alpha mirándolo como si fuera el delantero en un partido.

- ¡Matsuno Kuusuke! ¿O debería decir Max? ¿Por qué malgastas tu habilidad deportiva en un deporte tan mundano como el soccer? – dijo Alpha apuntándole.

- Me uní a eso porque me pareció interesante…

- No tenías que hacerlo uniéndote a un villano como Endou…

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡De ninguna manera!

- Endou Mamoru… ha pecado… y los archivos del tiempo lo prueban. Incidente 001-EM-02342, Kageyama Reiji perdió a su familia por culpa de la intervención de Endou Daisuke, quién despojó del puesto de portero en la selección Japonesa a su padre, provocando la ruina de esa familia.

- ¡Ese era el abuelo, no era Mamoru!

- Incidente 002-EM-45451, Kudou Fuyuka que sufrió un Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático tras la aparición de Endou Mamoru. La chica tuvo un trauma por la muerte traumática de sus padres, de modo que su padre adoptivo decidió eliminar los recuerdos con Hipnoterapia, implantando recuerdos falsos. La aparición de Endou Mamoru y el no aceptar que Fuyuka ya no lo recordaba, provocó la reaparición de los recuerdos y condujo a su colapso emocional…

- Endou… no… - dijo Matsuno como sorprendido.

- Incidente 003-EM-78511, Yuuki Tachimukai fue declarado como desaparecido por 2 meses tras la visita de la Inazuma Caravan a la Secundaria Yokato en Fukuoka. El citado, se unió a la caravana en circunstancias extrañas… actualmente sufre un colapso emocional, el que viste, por no superar al que consideraría su maestro…

- No… eso es mentira…

- Incidente 004-EM-55045, Matsukaze Tenma… provocó una interrupción de graves consecuencias por su admiración a Endou Mamoru… Incidente 005-EM-55997, Tsurugi Yuuichi quedó lisiado tras un incidente relacionado y originado por una interrupción con Endou Mamoru.

- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Callaaaa! ¡Endou no es malo! ¡No lo es!


	2. Parte 2

**Alpha y Omega**

**(Max x Handa)**

**Parte 2**

Alpha quedó viendo la reacción de Matsuno en silencio y tras un momento, recién habló.

- Matsuno Kuusuke… Endou Mamoru es un ente maligno… tienes que aceptarlo. Así que responde… ¿Ayudarás en su limpieza?

- ¡Eso nunca!

- Suenas decidido… pero te daré 24 horas para reconsiderarlo… tienes 24 horas para decidir tu destino… aunque creo ya saber que tú…

- ¡Largo, largooo! ¡Largo! ¡No le haré daño a mi entrenador!

- Solo piensa esto… si tu entrenador no se hubiera ido, esto no habría sucedido…

Alpha dejo caer su balón y entonces…

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – dijo Matsuno.

Alpha recogió su balón y lo puso sobre su mano.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el jugador del futuro.

- Suponte… que te… ayudo… - dijo avergonzado Matsuno - ¿Handa recordaría algo?

- Su destino será cambiado… será como si esto nunca hubiera pasado…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El nunca recordará el tema de su enfermedad… así que todo lo que hagas en las próximas 24 horas será eliminado de su memoria si rescribimos el destino…

- ¿O sea… el no sabrá que yo lo salvé?

- El mejor héroe es el héroe anónimo… el que no pide recompensa – dijo Alpha burlonamente.

- Es algo que alguien como tú pensaría… - dijo Matsuno.

- Tienes 24 horas para estar libre… y espero tu respuesta… Matsuno…

Alpha dejó caer su balón y entonces…

- Modo de transporte…

Y tras un brillo intenso, desapareció de ese lugar.

Todo volvió a la normalidad… el cuarto volvió a quedar oscuro, se volvió ese silencio que lo envolvía y el viento que soplaba por la ventana.

Pero Matsuno quedó en shock… porque a pesar de que todo volvió a su ritmo normal… el seguía con eso martilleándolo en la cabeza.

¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¿Quién era ese Alpha? Y lo más importante… no quería perder a Handa. Se tiró a su cama e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Pero su mente solo pensaba en una cosa… Handa… Handa… Handa… ciertamente ese muchacho si que hacía honor a su apellido en la mente de mediocampista.

(Nota del Autor: Shinichi es algo así como "el verdadero" según la Inazuma Wikia)

¿Porqué pensaba tanto en él? Bueno, por un lado podía justificarlo porque se había enterado que su amigo estaba enfermo… pero eso que le dijo Alpha no lo lograba sacar de su mente. ¿Acaso él tenía alguna especie de sentimientos más allá de la amistad?

Matsuno no lograba que su mente lo dejase en paz con esas dudas. Tampoco eso de que Endou era "malo" según Alpha, pero eso era un problema que no le interesaba al mediocampista del gorro en ese momento.

Se jugaba algo más importante que el capitán de un equipo de soccer, se jugaba la vida de un amigo. Y eso le hizo preguntarse… ¿El fútbol le permitiría salvar a alguien?

A ojos de otros esa respuesta es demasiado absurda… pero para Matsuno significaba algo totalmente diferente.

Tal vez el fútbol no influyera tanto en su vida como los otros compañeros de su equipo, de todos modos… el conocía a Handa de antes… pero no fue hasta que se unió al club de fútbol de Raimon que empezó a notar que veía de forma diferente a su amigo.

Pero algo estaba claro… no iba a permitir que muriese. No perdería a Handa.

- Tal vez sólo lo esté confundiendo todo… - dijo Matsuno levantándose de la cama y poniéndose su gorro y uniforme. El iría a comprobar si eso que sentía era real… era algo que no era producto de una confusión.

Se terminó de vestir y salió a la calle. Era ya bien entrada la noche y se podía oír el silencio de la calle interrumpido por algún que otro automóvil que pasaba por ahí.

Empezó a caminar, pero no sabía muy bien a donde… sus pasos seguían como si estuviera en piloto automático… caminando por las calles solitarias, ignorante a todo lo que pasaba… y en su mente un solo pensamiento.

Handa Shinichi.

Si eso era amistad, pues era un poco preocupante que no se pueda sacar la identidad de ese chico de su mente. Si era otra cosa… pues todo cobraba sentido.

Pero por más que lo pensaba no sabía que le veía a ese mediocampista. Si… posiblemente Alpha tuviera razón… y el sintiera algo más que amistad a Handa. Lo reconocía… echó a la basura su orgullo y lo reconoció… el si sentía algo por Handa.

Pero la duda se mantenía… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría su amigo? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? ¿Algo como lo que él quería funcionaría?

Estaba claro que Handa necesitaría soporte moral si estaba con una enfermedad como la que temía Matsuno según el informe que obtuvo. Y no estaba Endou para apoyarlo… de modo que debería volver a sus amigos iniciales para obtener ese apoyo moral.

Kageno no era un problema, era tan sólo una sombra… así que en el fondo Handa sólo lo tenía a él por apoyo moral. Así que eso le permitiría idear algo.

- ¡Alto! – se dijo así mismo dándose un bofetón.

No podía estar pensando en como confesar sus sentimientos a Handa. Tenía que responder a Alpha. ¿Ayudaría a eliminar a Endou a cambio de la vida de su amigo?

Era un escenario que él desearía… el poder salvarle la vida a Handa… pero obvio, si lo hacía, y se rescribía el destino, según las películas de ciencia ficción y lo que el propio Alpha le dijo, Handa ya no recordaría nada… no habría forma de poder usar ese momento para obtener una declaración de sentimientos de su amigo castaño. Sin embargo en este momento Handa… estaría emocionalmente confundido lo cual le ayudaría.

Matsuno se sentía un poco avergonzado… y saco su celular y tipeó un mensaje de texto hacia su amigo castaño:

"_Oye Handa… ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte… -Max"_

A los pocos minutos… un mensaje de texto respondio en el celular del pelinaranja.

"_Estoy en Raimon… ¿Qué ha pasado? Es muy tarde, sabes… -Handa"_

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Muñeca de Trapo' de la Oreja de Van Gogh)

Matsuno supo que sus pasos instintivamente lo habían llevado a Raimon. Es que cuando estaba un poco deprimido le gustaba ver los árboles de cerezo que adornaban las áreas verdes de su Instituto… algo tan melancólico y a la vez inspirador.

"_**Como esos cuadros que aun estan por colgar,como el mantel de la cena de ayer.**_

_**Siempre esperando que te diga algo más, y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar."**_

Ahora sólo le bastaba el llenarse de valor para poder confesar a Handa lo que sentía por él. No importaba… porque… en 24 horas todo eso se olvidaría… o dependía de lo que obtuviera por respuesta. Endou los había abandonado, así que la decisión final de Matsuno sería decidida por la actitud de Handa.

¿Pero podría decir esas palabras? No sabía ni cuales usar para empezar… es que es algo tan difícil… y más difícil cuando hay muros insalvables que se sumían entre ellos.

"_**Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té, como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré".**_

_**Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor, me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración."**_

Pero no importaba la reacción… de cualquier modo Matsuno quería sabe si era correspondido. Y se puso a pensar que cosa era la que lo hacía sentirse… atraído a su amigo.

Físicamente Handa no era feo, pero tampoco era muy bonito ni esbelto. Era un chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones… de estatura promedio y de complexión delgada. Era… lo que las chicas llamarían "lindo", pero… lo curioso era que no tenía ninguna pretendiente. Y eso era porque habían personas que eran mejores que él físicamente.

Sólo le quedaba superar su miedo para decir lo que sentía a su amigo predilecto. Pero en el fondo Matsuno sentía miedo… miedo del rechazo, de que Handa ya no quiera más amistad con él a base de esa confesión. Pero si no lo decía… lo perdería para siempre.

Matsuno no quería perder a Handa… su corazón latía con violencia conforme apuraba el paso hacia Raimon… no quería perder a Handa… y si eso implicaba hacer un trato con un ser tan repugnante como Alpha… pues… con el perdón de su capitán lo haría.

"_**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar, por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.**_

_**Eres todo lo que mas quiero, pero te pierdo en mis silencios.**_

_**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras, que no han hablado nunca claro.**_

_**Mi corazón lleno de pena… y yo una muñeca de trapo."**_

Finalmente… había llegado a Raimon. La reja estaba cerrada, pero para un deportista como él o Handa no sería problema trepar el muro y brincarla.

En pocos minutos y salvado ese obstáculo Matsuno se dirigió hacia donde estaban los árboles de cerezos. Si no encontraba a Handa ahí, lo volvería a consultar por el celular.

Ya no fue necesario, porque lo encontró parado con una mano apoyada frente a un árbol y la otra sosteniendo un papel. Handa vestía su uniforme, igual que su amigo. Matusno se escondió entre los árboles para ver que hacía Handa… y lo que hacia era como suspirar mientras veía y veía ese papel que tenía en la mano.

- ¡Hey, Handa!

- ¿¡Eehh? Max… hola…

- ¿Qué te paso… estas asustado?

- Max… yo… me sorprende… que estés tan tarde por aquí…

- ¿No leíste mi mensaje? Quiero verte tontuelo…

- ¿Quieres… verme…? – dijo Handa un poco tímido – Es que ahora… no es el momento…

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme Handa?

- No por el momento… - dijo el castaño - ¿Y tú Max?

- Bueno yo… ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

- ¡No, nada! – dijo Handa escondiendo el papel rápidamente entre su ropa.

- ¿Estás seguro? Déjame ver…

- ¡No es nada importante, jejejejee! – dijo Handa fingiendo estar bromeando – Es sólo una baja calificación… no quiero mostrarla a nadie…

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo Matsuno dejando de insistir.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándose un momento ante el viento de la noche y las flores que caían de los árboles, como adornando la escena.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme Max?

- Esto yo… ¿Podremos seguir siendo amigos?

- No digas tonterías Max… sabes que siempre lo seremos… tu… Kageno y yo…

- Jejeje… supongo que no debí pensar en cosas más raras… ¿Todo bien amigo?

- Sip todo bien Max… - dijo Handa – Bueno… si no tienes mas que decir, yo me voy. Es un poco tarde por aquí… lo lamento… el hacerte venir…

"_**Cada silencio es un nube que va, detrás de mí sin parar de llorar.**_

_**Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti, que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti."**_

Handa empezó a dar pasos para salir de Raimon.

- Mentiroso… - dijo una voz que no parecía la de Matsuno.

- ¿Eh?

- Dijiste que todo estaría bien… pero tú no estás bien… Handa no se saca malas notas…

- ¿Max?

- Dime que me estás ocultando…

- Max… yo…

- ¡Eso no es una mala nota! ¡Dímelo!

- Max… por favor no quiero…

- ¡Dilo! ¡Vamos dilo! ¿Es el resultado de tu análisis en el Hospital Inazuma?

- ¿Max… como tú…?

- Porque soborné al conserje para que me diera una copia… - dijo Matsuno - ¡Todo porque mi mejor amigo no confía en mí!

- Max yo… no quería…

- No… nada va a estar bien… lo sé Handa… estás enfermo y yo… no quiero quedarme sólo…

Handa estaba mudo… sin poder decir nada… pensar que Matsuno llegó tan lejos sólo por eso.

- Max… perdóname… yo…

- Handa… estoy asustado… no sé que será de ti… no se que será de nosotros…

- ¿Nosotros?

- Si… de nosotros… porque yo… hay algo que quiero decirte…

- Te escucho Max…

"_**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar, por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.**_

_**Eres todo lo que mas quiero, pero te pierdo en mis silencios.**_

_**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras, que no han hablado nunca claro.**_

_**Mi corazón lleno de pena… y yo una muñeca de trapo."**_

Handa esperaba una serie de palabras… pero lo primero que sintió fue una embestida que resultó ser Matsuno que llevó a su amigo contra los árboles, aprisionándolo con sus brazos sobre sus hombros, como forzando de esta forma a que los rostros de los dos colegiales se vean.

- ¡Nunca te atrevas a ocultarme algo! – dijo Matsuno - ¡Nunca me ocultes algo de ese calibre! Porque… aunque no pueda ayudarte ahora… se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿vale? Handa… tu saldrás de esta… ¿Me entendiste?

Handa se sorprendió al ver que el rostro de Matsuno estaba rojo y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos por la pena… como si desahogara un gran pesar.

- Max… yo… lo siento…

- ¡No lo sientas! ¿Saldremos de esto juntos, verdad?

- Max… ¿Porqué tu…?

- ¡Porque tú me gustas, Handa Shinichi! ¡Porque siento algo por ti que es más que la amistad que hemos tenido en estos últimos años!

Max liberó uno de los hombros de Handa y le pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Max…

- Porque no puedo aguantar la idea de que mi… querido Handa-kun vaya a pasar solo esto que es tan difícil para él…

Matsuno liberó a Handa y dio unos pasos atrás. Esperaba una reacción violenta de su amigo tras haberle dicho de ese modo que estaba enamorado de él.

- Idiota… - dijo Handa en voz muy baja.

Max supo que sus temores eran ciertos… su amigo ahora lo odiaba… porque era lo normal… ¿Quién aceptaría de buenas a primeras una confesión de ese calibre?

"_**No tengo miedo al fuego eterno, tampoco a sus cuentos amargos.**_

_**Pero el silencio es algo frio y mis inviernos son muy largos."**_

- Handa-kun… yo… - dijo Matsuno inclinándose - ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería que te ofendieras por lo que te dije… si quieres odiarme, ódiame!

Esperaba sentir una bofetada… pero lo único que sintió fue unas manos que limpiaban sus lágrimas con gentileza.

- Idiota… no tenías que ponerme triste a mi tampoco… - completó Handa su frase.

- Handa… tú…

- Supongo que uno de los dos era el que tenía que decirlo en algún momento… no eres sólo tu Max… no eres sólo tú… - dijo Handa limpiándose los ojos.

- Handa… ¿Desde cuando…?

- ¿Eso realmente importa? Eres más que un amigo para mi Kuusuke…

Los dos se quedaron mirando… el viento soplaba y podía verse el humo de sus respiraciones en esa noche un poco fría de la Ciudad Inazuma.

- Y tú para mi Shinichi… - dijo Matsuno.

Y tal vez poseídos por sus sentimientos, los dos se acercaron a sus rostros y fue Matsuno el que tomó a Handa y lo besó.

Fue algo accidentado considerando que era el primer beso para esos dos muchachos… de modo que en pocos minutos se separaron.

- Supongo que alguno de los dos tenía que romper el hielo…

- Max… como siempre tu… ¿Sabes?

- Dime lo que quieras…

Handa se sentó cerca de un árbol y Matsuno se sentó junto a él, para de ese modo ver las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento.

Hacía frío, de modo que Matsuno se acerco a Handa y abrazó protectoramente a su castaño preferido, de modo que sus cabezas quedaron cerca, y de este modo Matsuno pudo compartir su gorro con su amigo… y ahora más que un amigo. Handa sonrió ante los gestos de Matsuno.

"_**Y a tu regreso estaré lejos, entre los versos de algún tango.**_

_**Porque este corazón sincero, murió siendo muñeca de trapo."**_

- Tengo miedo Max…. – dijo Handa.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? Ya lo hemos dicho… y obvio, esto es un secreto para todos… yo te protegeré… Handa-kun…

- Tengo miedo de que no nos quede tiempo… de que me aleje y no pueda volver…

- Eso no sucederá… - dijo Matsuno abrazando a su amigo mas fuerte – No… yo te protegeré… yo haré lo que sea para que estés mas tiempo conmigo….

- No sé cuanto puedas hacer… - dijo Handa deprimido – Sabemos que yo…

- Escúchame… - dijo Matsuno tomando el rostro de su amigo – No digas que no podrás… tu vas a estar conmigo mucho tiempo… haremos muchas cosas juntos… hay técnicas Hissatsu que crear juntos… cenas que tener… videojuegos por jugar… partidos por ganar… tenemos todo un plan para pasarlo juntos y con nuestro equipo… prométemelo… promete que lucharás…

- Max…

- ¡Promételo!

- Esta bien… yo… lo prometo… lucharé contra esto…

- No te preocupes… - dijo Matsuno – Todo saldrá bien… sólo que yo podría irme lejos…

- No digas tonterías… no ahora… te recordaría siempre…

- No olvídalo… no dije nada… - dijo Matsuno – Sólo recuerda que los dos saldremos de esto juntos… ¿Me oístes?

- Claro Max-kun… saldremos de esto juntos…


	3. Parte 3

**Alpha y Omega**

**(Max x Handa)**

**Parte 3**

Esa noche Matsuno Kuusuke durmió feliz. Había logrado que Handa reconociera sus sentimientos hacia él. Lo que sentía era algo mutuo… no era solo un delirio de él. Eso lo alegraba en demasía. Pero sin embargo, también confirmaba la teoría de que tendría que ayudar a Alpha.

Ahora si que tendría que vender su alma al diablo por preservar a alguien que él quería demasiado… tendría que condenar a una generación para el poder ser feliz.

A Max ese dilema le importa lo más mínimo… ¿Acaso Endou estaría cuando Handa lo necesitase? En ese submundo que acaba de crear, Matsuno sabía que la única persona que podría servir de algo para ayudar a Handa era Alpha. Y si tenía que hacer eso… que vender su alma al demonio por disfrutar de Handa más tiempo… lo haría.

(Casa de Matsuno Kuusuke – 1 día después)

- Matsuno Kuusuke… - dijo Alpha cuando reapareció al día siguiente - ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

El mediocampista quedo mirando a Alpha como con satisfacción.

- Pues tienes suerte… - dijo Matsuno quitándose el gorro y haciéndose una cola en el pelo naranja que tenía – No hay remedio más que seguirte…

- Ya lo sabes… debes exterminar a Endou Mamoru.

- Afirmativo… - dijo Matsuno – Sólo te vale que cures a Handa, porque si no yo mismo te mataré con mis manos...

- Lo tendré en cuenta… - dijo Alpha tan serio como siempre - ¿Entonces aceptas mi trato?

- Así es… - dijo Matsuno – Lo haré…

Alpha sonrió maléficamente, como sellando un plan con Matsuno y entonces le entregó una especie de control remoto.

- Sólo púlsalo cuando hayas hecho lo que tengas que hacer… y volverás a tu tiempo… a un tiempo donde yo cumpliré el trato… - respondió Alpha y diciendo eso, le lanzó ese balón.

- Modo de Viaje en el Tiempo…

El lugar brilló y la luz fue cegadora. Poco a poco la luz fue disminuyendo hasta que Matsuno pudo ver en donde se encontraba…

Era la rivera del río, cercana al puente y a la Torre Inazuma. Era un día como cualquier otro, brillante y soleado. Los niños de lo que serían el Inazuma KFC (Club de Fútbol) estaban jugando pateando el balón por el campo al lado de la rivera.

Matsuno metió la mano a su bolsillo y encontró el control remoto que le dio Alpha para retornar cuando su misión estuviera hecha.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Main Theme' del OST del anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai)

Supo entonces que tal vez había actuado precipitadamente… porque… veía que de esos niños que jugaban tenía que ubicar a Endou. ¿Cómo lo haría? No era complicado, sólo buscar a un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza.

En ese momento la duda lo detuvo… como si algo en su interior le dijera que lo que hacía estaba mal… que algo de lo que planeaba no estaba bien.

Se puso a pensar… tenía que eliminar a Endou. No llevaba ningún arma… así que significaba que debía ser algo manual… y eso le hizo temblar un poco.

Cuando se usa un arma, parece que la responsabilidad es menor, porque se puede realizar el 'encargo' desde un punto muerto y poder escapar rápidamente. Pero aquí… estaba solo, sin armas, así que tenía que hacer algo que no le iba a gustar mucho… y tener que soportar la agonía de su víctima. Y no sabía si tenía la entereza para soportar eso…

Sólo necesitaba la entereza, porque estaba sin gorro y con una cola de pelo, nadie lo reconocería en ese mundo… pero ahora, sólo le faltaba encontrar a Endou.

¿Qué le haría? No lo sabía… era muy inexperto en este asunto de eliminar personas… en un principio pensó en tirarlo al rio, pero no era un método muy eficaz, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera muerto.

Matsuno siguió caminando tratando de postergar esos pensamientos hasta que se topó con un puesto de periódicos y miró a la fecha de uno de ellos.

Era efectivamente, el pasado. Unos 6 años antes.

- Señor… ¿Me pasa esa revista? – pidió una voz infantil.

- Se dice 'por favor' tontito… - respondió otra voz.

Matsuno volteó y quedó en shock al ver quienes eran esas voces… eran las versiones infantiles de él y de Handa. Los dos vestidos con ese típico uniforme infantil de las escuelas, pero eran inconfundibles por su pelo castaño y en el caso de su yo del pasado, por su gorro. Cargaban una mochila cada uno y parecía que actuaban como si quisieran llegar tarde a la escuela, por detenerse en un puesto de periódicos en vez de seguir su camino.

El peli naranja no daba crédito a lo que veía… ellos dos… desde mucho tiempo ya se conocían. No le sorprendía eso, sino el hecho de que en ese mundo se topara con las versiones infantiles de él y de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Señor… se encuentra bien?

- Ehh… esto… claro… aquí tienes tu revista… - dijo alcanzándole la revista que pedía.

- Serán 200 yenes… - dijo el dueño del puesto de periódicos.

- No se preocupe, lo pago yo… - dijo Matsuno entregándole el dinero.

- ¡Aaahh! – gritó uno de los niños - ¡Max-kun! ¡El señor me pagó la revista! ¡Ahora he ahorrado 200 yenes!

- No seas tan ruidoso Handa-kun… - le respondió el otro – Vamos, vamos… llegaremos tarde…

Matsuno siguió caminando tras despedir a esos niños… y su mente se había confundido más… no sabía que hacer… no sabía si tendría el valor para eso…

- Handa-kun… no sé que hacer… - suspiró el mientras seguía caminando.

En eso, se detuvo ante unas flores que crecían en un macetero. Habían muchas y eran de un color amarillo, con pétalos que adornaban la planta… eran rosas… rosas amarillas.

(Nota del Autor: Según el portal , la rosa amarilla es un regalo que se da a adolescentes o para festejar una especie de amistad)

Sin pensar en nada, Matsuno arrancó una flor de esas y la guardó en su bolsillo. Pero al hacerlo, se cortó el dedo.

- Aaayy…

Se quedó viendo como la sangre de su dedo salía de a pocos… sangre roja que se mezclaba con el color de su mano y bajaba por el dedo hacia la palma.

El peli naranja se chupó la mano como intentando limpiarse de la sangre y sintiendo ese sabor salado de la misma. Tras eso, se limpio con la chaqueta. Pero la rosa amarilla ya estaba en su bolsillo.

Supo que debía darse valor antes de hacer nada, así que se dirigió hacia la rivera del rio nuevamente. Pronto los chicos del Inazuma KFC se irían de ahí y dejarían el campo libre.

Para cuando llegó al campo, ya se habían ido todos los que podrían haber estado ocupándolo. Pero habían dejado una pelota de fútbol en él… de modo que Matsuno se dirigió ahí y empezó a dar chutes hacia el arco, de modo que la pelota le regresaba y seguía intentándolo.

No intentaba Hissatsus, sólo intentaba sacar esa presión… ese estrés que tenía en su cuerpo, como intentando que el fútbol le dijera que decisión debería tomar respecto a su misión de eliminar a Endou…

Lo interesante sería saber si obtendría una respuesta.

¡Pum! ¡Pum! El balón rebotaba sin parar contra el arco mientras volvía hacia Matsuno que lo regresaba con un potente chute hacia la portería. Y así estuvo varios minutos.

- ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que debería hacer?

El mudo silencio del viento y el arroyo del río era lo que respondían sus preguntas.

- ¿Quiere jugar fútbol, señor?

Matsuno volteó al oir esa voz infantil… y entonces se llevó la sorpresa de su vida…

- ¿Señor… quiere jugar fútbol?

Ese niño… era un niño de una banda naranja en la cabeza… ese niño era Endou.

Matsuno se quedó mirándolo. Ese niño… se volvería su capitán… y si que se parecía mucho al Endou que conocía en Raimon. Sólo que lo único que cambiaba era su tamaño y su uniforme.

Pensar… que debía matar a ese niño… era algo que hacía sentir a Matsuno un tanto incómodo… porque era… un tanto adorable.

No podía poner sus manos sobre el cuello de un niño tan adorable como ese. Aunque supiera que acabar con él era algo simple… no podía… era como si intentara poner sus manos sobre el pequeño Handa que conoció en la tienda de periódicos.

"_Yo te protegeré… yo haré lo que sea para que estés mas tiempo conmigo…."_

Matsuno recordó la promesa que le hizo a Handa… y supo… que no podía faltar a esa promesa… porque… Endou era su capitán tal vez… pero la persona que tenía su corazón… seguía siendo Handa Shinichi.

- ¿Señor se encuentra bien?

- Yo… estoy bien… claro… que quiero jugar fútbol contigo… - respondió Matsuno.

Estaba bien… algún otro sujeto podría ser el que recuperase la gloria de Raimon. No sólo Endou era el último chocolate de la caja… y supo que debía de hacerlo.

Matsuno se arrodilló y le dio un abrazo a ese Endou niño.

- Lo siento… - dijo casi llorando – Lo siento mucho…

- No llore señor… podemos jugar fútbol juntos…

- No digas mas… por favor… - le rogó Matsuno, porque si no sería mas difícil cumplir su promesa.

- Señor yo…

No pudo continuar… Matsuno tapo la boca de Endou, como diciéndole que se mantuviera en silencio, pero su palma cubría tanto la boca y la nariz del portero. Su otra mano se posó en el pecho del niño… y empezó lentamente a subir hacia el cuello del mismo.

Estaba bien… seguro habría otro Endou… seguro cuando creciera el mundo ya no sería ese lugar tan inocente que Endou pensaba que era… de este modo… estaba ahorrándole sufrimiento… estaba permitiendo que Endou y lo que él mas amaba en su vida… el fútbol se pudieran encontrar.

No había nada mas poético o apropiado para Endou que morir en el campo… morir en el sitio donde las hojas de césped lo envolverían como si hubiera sido un soldado caído de la nación del fútbol y le dieran los honores y laureles de un capitán.

Pero Endou era alguien muy humilde para recibir ese honor, podía sentirse como el rechazaba que las ramas del fútbol enroscaran y permitieran darle paso a un mundo donde estaría mejor.

Pero pronto fue vencido por esas ramas… y Matsuno lo recostó en la tierra. Había cumplido su misión… Endou Mamoru… ese niño de quien sabe si tení años, estaba ya muerto reposando en el campo que más amaba… un campo de fútbol.

Y él… Matsuno Kuusuke, lo había estrangulado.

- ¡MIERRRDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – gritó el mediocampista al ver que sus manos estaban manchadas con algo que no importaría si lo lavase con todo el agua del océano… jamás saldría.

Pero todo eso lo haría por Handa… todo eso fue… por una de las cosas que nos hacen cometer más tonterías en el mundo… algo más poderoso que el dinero… el amor.

Matsuno tras gritar y desahogar su pecho, sacó el control remoto que le dio Alpha y presionó el único botón que tenía.

- Modo de Retorno de Viaje en el Tiempo…

Y todo brilló… de modo que regresó de ese mundo… a su presente.

- Handa… después de esto… jamás te perderé… - dijo antes del transporte final.

Pero ese día no sólo Endou Mamoru murió… una parte de Matsuno Kuusuke… había muerto.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar 'Main Theme')

Cuando el brillo terminó al fin… se encontraba en el patio de Raimon. De noche, en una de las áreas donde estaban los árboles de cerezo. La luna brillaba como iluminando todo y el parado ahí… como esperando a alguien.

Matsuno comenzó a caminar… hasta que se topó con un muchahco que miraba la luna y suspiraba viendo una hoja de papel.

Lo reconoció enseguida… era Handa… ¿Pero esa nota? ¿Acaso era…?

No quiso dudar más tiempo y abalanzándose, se la quitó.

- ¡Handaaaaa! – gritó Matsuno.

Los dos cayeron estrepitosamente, resonando por el golpe.

- ¡Ay, Max! ¿Eres idiota?

- ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

- No es nada… - dijo intentando esconder la hoja – No es nada…

- Déjame ver…

- ¡No tonto, quítala! ¡Quítate!

Matsuno le quitó la hoja y le dio lectura:

- Para mi amigo… Max… no sé como decirte esto… pero siento que yo…

- ¡No sigas! – dijo Handa avergonzado.

- No tienes que ocultarme nada… - dijo Max besándolo – Yo también te quiero…

- ¿Max?

- Te he traído esto… - dijo Matsuno metiendo mano al bolsillo para dar la rosa amarilla que trajo del pasado – Espero que te guste…

- Max… esto… es una rosa negra…

Max se sorprendió y miró la rosa… en efecto, era negra. De seguro por el viaje de retorno.

- No importa… igual era lo que quería decirte… te quiero Handa…

- Y yo te quiero a ti, Max-kun… - dijo Handa abrazandose de su amigo del gorro.

Aquel momento era perfecto… la enfermedad no existía… y Handa si correspondía sus sentimientos. Matsuno miró a la luna que brillaba y solo murmuró…

- Gracias… Alpha…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Kuroi Hana' [Flor Negra] Opening del juego de PSP Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Jan. La fuente donde la encontré ha sido muy inexacta, así que puedo equivocarme.)

"_**El comienzo del fin, desde su inicio hasta su final…"**_

"_**Bajo la presión de jugar esta estúpida persecución…"**_

"_**Cuando las cigarras lloren, alguien desaparecerá, sea por accidente o necesidad…"**_

"_**Una piedra fue lanzada a esa sonrisa torcida… no desapareceré…"**_

"_**El pecado es como una llaga que te lastima"**_

"_**El curarla es algo tan inútil, como el clavar un clavo otra vez, dejando una nueva herida"**_

"_**Para corregir estos errores… no me arrepentiré…"**_

"_**Aún no moriré…"**_

* * *

(**Nota del Autor:** Gracias por seguirme en estas 3 partes de este relato… tan trágico que se me ocurrió escribir tras oír algunas canciones romanticonas.

Pobrecito Endou… pero esto… era necesario por el bien de esos otros dos…)


End file.
